Echoes, silence, patience and grace
by Pudin
Summary: Sasuke es un perfecto desgraciado, un perfecto desgraciado que quiere un hijo tuyo.
1. Doll

**Capítulo 1: Doll**

"_I wish I've never had taken this dare,_

_I wasn't quite prepared,_

_Doll me up in my bad luck…_

_I'll meet you there."_

.

.

Lentamente sintió cómo un airecillo frío le acariciaba los hombros. Abrió pesadamente sus parpados, acostumbrándose a la tenue luz que iluminaba pobremente la habitación. El invierno ya había llegado.

Se incorporó con desgano, aliviándose al notar que estaba sola en la recámara. Realmente, despertar sola después de una noche sexo no era nada romántico, pero las cosas últimamente estaban tan tensas que, ni _una de esas noches,_ parecía solucionar las cosas; por lo que no podía evitar sentirse afortunada por no tener que enfrentar cierta mirada fría.

Le dio una ojeada al reflejo de la habitación que había en el espejo del tocador, mientras se cepillaba el cabello. Las sábanas todas desordenadas, las cortinas cerradas especialmente, para que le luz del día no interrumpiese sus sueños por la mañana; su ropa esparcida por varios rincones del piso.

Y esta vez, en lugar de aquella sonrisa oreja a oreja que solía aparecer justo en ese instante en su rostro; sus ojos comenzaron a soltar el dolor que venía soportando desde ya hacía un par de meses atrás. Eran lágrimas silenciosas, sigilosas, de esas que tratan inútilmente de deshacer aunque sea un poco el nudo en el corazón. Sakura las dejó salir, mientras bajaba su cabeza para no mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

"_Débil"_. Esa era primera palabra que venía a su mente cada vez que dejaba que el llanto la inundara, porque le recordaba cada vez que en su pubertad fue llamada así, por el más frío de sus compañeros de equipo. E irónicamente, ese reproche mental sólo la hacía llorar más. Ahogarse más. Se dejó caer lentamente al piso y hundió la cabeza entre sus dos rodillas.

Después de unos diez minutos, que parecieron una eternidad, se limpió con la punta de los dedos los restos de lágrimas. Se levantó, decidida a intentar aplicar un enorme y ciego optimismo, nuevamente ese día. Corrió las cortinas, hizo la cama y recogió la ropa tirada en el piso. Se duchó y se encamino a la cocina, en donde se encontró con el habitual café amargo de la mañana. Suspiró. Los viejos hábitos nunca morían, y no podía evitar pensar en cómo hasta algo tan insignificante, era también una extensión de su esposo: _amargo._

Tiró el café sobrante por el desagüe, y se hizo unas tostadas. Aquel era su día libre, pero en realidad no lo disfrutaba, le urgía ir al trabajo, donde al menos un montón de casos la hacían olvidar, momentáneamente, el desastre y desilusión que era su vida. Ya no era nada fácil lidiar con la realidad, porque las largas jornadas en el hospital, eran seguidas por el terrible vacío que llenaba esa vieja y grande casa, la casa principal de los Uchiha.

Miró el anillo de oro que se encontraba en su dedo anular. Si, ella era Sakura Uchiha. Esposa del último sobreviviente del respetado clan, del ex novato número uno, del vengador, del traicionero; de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo era después de escasos cinco meses de relación, y ahora iba a cumplir su primer año de matrimonio.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Maldijo el momento en que ella había invitado a Sasuke al almuerzo que solía compartir con Naruto en su receso del hospital, maldijo el sonrojo en su rostro después de observar como él la seguía, indicándole que aceptaba la invitación; maldijo la ilusión que se creó en su corazón desde aquel instante. Maldijo el anillo que, hasta hacia algún tiempo, llevaba felizmente puesto todos los días. Ahora lo detestaba, y detestaba todo lo que tenía que ver con él: esa casa, la cama en la que dormía, su ropa que ahora llevaba el símbolo del infeliz clan, las fotos de la pared, una mostrando a los padres de su marido y otra de Sasuke y ella en su boda; todo.

Se sentía una tonta por haber creído que él la amaba. Se sentía una idiota, la más grande de todas, por haberse casado con él. Y sobre todo, se sentía olímpicamente estúpida, por amar a Sasuke con todo su corazón.

¿Por qué demonios su más grande sueño más grande se había convertido en su peor pesadilla? Últimamente se sentía una estupenda actriz, porque cuando preguntaban cómo iba su matrimonio ella lograba esbozar una enorme sonrisa, porque convencía a Naruto de que ella era más que feliz, en su nueva vida como esposa; porque inclusive engañaba tan bien a sus padres, que estos halagaban constantemente al Uchiha; porque, hasta su maestra le daba más días libres, para que disfrutase de cuando su esposo estaba en casa, y no en ninguna misión. Y es que, efectivamente, Sasuke estaba constantemente en alguna misión. Sabía que eso era parte del castigo que le había asignado el consejo y la Hokage como condición para que pudiese volver a la aldea, pero ese castigo ya se había vencido hacia unos cinco meses.

Pero no era eso lo que formaba el vacío que sentía. No, ella ya era mayor y era una kunoichi, sabía que los días libres no eran demasiado abundantes, sobre todo en la vida de un ANBU. Era otra cosa.

Había tomado bastante tiempo descubrir que era esa "cosa". Sakura, comprensiblemente, fue la más feliz en la aldea, cuando su relación con Sasuke se había hecho oficial. Después de aquel almuerzo, el Uchiha comenzó a aceptarle más invitaciones, hasta que, una noche después de haber ido a cenar, él la besó, después de unos momentos se separó de ella, y sin decir ni una sola palabra, la llevó a casa. Y eso siguió repitiéndose algunos días más, hasta que el beso se tornó más caliente y demandante, y él terminó llevándola a su cama. Posteriormente a esa noche, por la mañana, Sasuke solo dijo_ "te vienes a vivir conmigo desde hoy"_ y la chica, comprensiblemente, no pudo negarse a tal orden. Ella estaba tan dichosa, que simplemente no cuestionaba nada. Y daba por oficial su relación, porque se sabía la única en la vida del chico, aunque en realidad él nunca pareció mostrar alguna atención para alguna de sus admiradoras. Sabía que era la única a la que besaba, la única que estaba en esa casa, y saber que estaba allí especialmente para recibirlo cada día, la hacía sentir que finalmente había complacido a sus —nunca más — tontos delirios adolescentes.

Y eso estuvo bien, durante algún tiempo. Sasuke no era más expresivo, pero las caricias y besos desenfrenados de cada noche, plantaron en su corazón la pequeña esperanza de que, con el tiempo, él lograría abrirse más a ella; y esta esperanza creció más cuando él le habló sobre matrimonio. No había sido una propuesta llena de palabras dulces o promesas, simplemente él le dijo que tenía intenciones más serias con ella, y que deseaba el matrimonio; por lo que la felicidad inundó cada rincón del cuerpo de Sakura, dando a gritos una afirmativa, pese a que en realidad ni siquiera había una pregunta de por medio.

Había disfrutado como una niña pequeña de la planeación, y el día de su boda. Parecía que todo lo que había soñado desde que era una pequeña niña de la Academia, por fin se hacía realidad.

Pero, como todo, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo.

El tiempo pasó, y la realidad le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada. La dulce idea la vida de matrimonio que tenía, era exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad vivía. Sasuke la ignoraba casi todo el tiempo, cuando no estaba de misión; era grosero, y aunque no podía quejarse del sexo, era simplemente eso, _sexo_. Los días de antaño en el equipo siete, aquellos en que era llamada "molestia" y era tachada de estorbo, parecían repetirse ahora, sólo que por lo menos, unas diez veces peor. Y Sakura ya no era esa niña tonta, sabía y podía defenderse.

Las discusiones eran algo tan usual, que incluso le resultaban aburridas. Sabía exactamente que comenzarían con algún lagrimeo de ella, seguido por un reproche; sería ignorada por Sasuke o con suerte conseguiría un _"eres tan molesta"_, ella soltaría una vasta selección de improperios y él le ordenaría callarse, ella seguiría gritando y él la callaría con un brusco beso. Y ella forcejaría, le tiraría golpes al azar, hasta que él le mostrara, furioso, su sharingan. Y finalmente, se vería obligada a dejarse llevar, o en su defecto, como era últimamente, reprimiría las lágrimas y se dejaría sumisa ante lo que su marido quisiera. Y eso la hacía sentir sumamente asqueada consigo misma.

Las primeras veces, aunque no tan malas, le habían dolido mucho. Y al pedir consejo, a las únicas mujeres que podrían ayudarle en esa clase de asuntos —es decir, su madre y su maestra—, simplemente, había recibido un _"el matrimonio no es sencillo, las peleas son normales. No te preocupes demasiado por eso." _de parte de ambas. Aquello la había confundido y decepcionado más, sobretodo porque esperaba que, con el temperamento de ambas, la apoyasen y hasta juraran patearle el trasero a su marido. No podía pedirle consejo a sus amigas, porque como ellas aún disfrutaban de su vida de solteras, probablemente no sabrían como ayudarla correctamente; ni a Naruto o Kakashi, porque ellos no sabían casi nada de esos temas y simplemente irían a darle una merecida golpiza a Sasuke. Y aunque eso resultara una agradable venganza, no solucionaba sus problemas, ni sanaba las heridas de su corazón.

Se sentía como una muñeca, porque Sasuke la usaba cómo quería y para lo que él deseara. No importaba lo que ella pensara, o sus sentimientos. Y eso le llenaba de vacío, de tristeza, impotencia, enojo y dolor.

Así que ahí estaba, infeliz y sola, maldiciendo su suerte una y otra vez. Alzó su vista para mirar el reloj, y se dio cuenta que sus divagaciones la habían distraído tanto, que el tiempo había volado, y ya daban casi las cuatro. No tenía apetito y la casa estaba relativamente limpia, así que pensó que lo mejor sería estudiar alguno de los libros de medicina un rato, así lograría distraerse de sus pensamientos.

—Tadaima. —Escuchó cómo se corría la puerta y su esposo entraba lentamente. Se levantó y camino hasta la entrada de la cocina, viéndolo dirigirse hasta ahí.

—Bienvenido —Le susurró, entre expectante, temerosa e indiferente. Sasuke la pasó de largo y se sirvió algo de agua en un gran vaso.

Suspiró. No esperaba menos, así que se volvió a la mesa para seguir leyendo su libro; sin embargo, pronto sintió la imponente presencia del Uchiha delante suyo.

—Sakura. —Pronunció firme, separando ligeramente cada sílaba— Salgamos. —Ordenó, tan _amable_ como siempre. La joven obedeció, porque no le apetecía una discusión. Le siguió y salieron juntos de la casa, comenzando a caminar por los alrededores de lo que alguna vez había sido el barrio Uchiha.

Un silencio profundo los inundó, mientras él miraba profundamente todas aquellas casas viejas, rememorando el pasado. Se detuvo en una en particular, era una pequeña vivienda pintada toda de blanco y con el símbolo del clan. Sakura la observó extrañada, y pronto recordó haber escuchado que aquella era una clínica local, de una anciana doctora Uchiha.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿pasa algo malo? —Preguntó, cuando habían pasado más de veinte minutos y él seguía absorto en aquello que parecía más bien, un montón de ruinas.

—Quiero que tengas un hijo mío —Soltó, volviéndose a mirarla a los ojos.

.

.

.

_Notas: Okay. No sé qué decir. Para empezar, esta historia va a ser un gran drama. No sé cuantos capítulos va a durar, así que no sé por cuánto tiempo deban aguantar mis rareces jajajá. _

_Este primer capítulo se llama Doll, por una canción de Foo fighters. La historia completa va a tener su soundtrack, cada capítulo llevará el nombre de una canción y al final les pondré la banda, por si gustan escucharla y ver cómo queda el conjunto al final. _

_Tal vez este capítulo no diga mucho, pero quería darle un poco de misterio al asunto; con el tiempo ya daré más piezas y dirá más. Lo quería más melancólico, pero no me llegaba y me ha quedado muy shitty. Disculpen eso. ¿Les gustaría que la siga? ¿Es muy mala? ¿Debería retirarme? (léase todo con voz de anuncio). Por favor, denme su apreciada opinión en un review. Gracias por leer._

_Pudin. _


	2. Since I've been loving you

**Capítulo 2: Since I've been loving you.**

"_It really makes life a drag, _

_I don't think that's right. _

_I've really, really been the best of fools,_

_I did what I could."_

.

.

Enredó sus piernas a la cintura de él, mientras soltaba pequeños suspiros de cada vez en cuando. El joven la sostenía por el trasero, apretujándolo constantemente, al mismo tiempo que trazaba un camino de saliva de su cuello hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, y de regreso.

Hundió sus las yemas de sus dedos en los cabellos negro azabache, cuando sintió que la boca de él regresaba a devorar un poco más la suya. Un escalofrío la inundó, al percibir de pronto una de las traviesas manos del chico desviarse hacia su falda, y cómo este comenzó de pronto a juguetear con su clítoris.

Gimió levemente, y Sasuke al fin optó por recostarla en la gran cama. El chico mordió suavemente sus pechos, deleitándose, insaciable. Sakura no hacía más que dejarse llevar.

Siguió haciéndola vibrar con todos esos enloquecedores jugueteos en su entrepierna, y finalmente entró en ella en una estocada fuerte y rápida. Se detuvo un minuto, para que ambos se acostumbraran a la sensación. Quedaron suspendidos en las puertas del cielo y entonces él comenzó el vaivén, primero lento e incluso paciente, y posteriormente frenético y apasionado.

Así era el sexo con Sasuke Uchiha. Cada gota de sangre en su interior parecía emanar un sensualismo innato, acompañado de una pasión irresistible y delirante.

Mucho antes de que comenzaran a salir, Sakura ya había escuchado varios rumores descabellados sobre cómo era su esposo en la cama. Había oído de todo, desde lo dotado que estaba, hasta lo bien que podía hacer _ciertas_ cosas. Algunos eran sólo eso, rumores; pero con el tiempo ella había podido descubrir la veracidad de algunos de ellos. Si bien en realidad Sasuke nunca había sido del tipo mujeriego, ella sabía perfectamente lo que Kakashi llevaba a hacer a sus dos alumnos en sus "noches de hombres".

El hecho de ser ella la única que recibía esas atenciones del Uchiha, la había hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo. Bastaba con mirar su sonrisa, o incluso como algunas veces no podía caminar bien. Era la envidia de toda la población femenina de la aldea, aunque en realidad eso no era del interés de Sakura, pero sentía que era una manera de asegurarse de que dejaran en paz a Sasuke.

Desde la primera vez que lo habían hecho, se había vuelto algo de casi todos los días. Se deseaban mutuamente, de eso no había duda; el joven shinobi nunca desaprovechaba la oportunidad para hacerla suya, y cuando alguno salía a alguna misión y pasaban todas esas semanas sin verse, el reencuentro recompensaba cualquier longitud de tiempo.

Estar desnudos, cuerpo a cuerpo, era la sensación más placentera y maravillosa del mundo.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo, ella sentía que faltaba algo. No tenía ninguna clase de queja acerca de las habilidades de Sasuke, ninguna; excepto una que quizá no era totalmente relacionada con el sexo: la capacidad de amar.

Le había tomado meses aceptar que ellos no hacían el amor, simplemente tenían sexo. Le había dolido hasta lo más profundo de su corazón, reconocer que su gran amor no la tomaba con cariño y devoción, sino con simple y llano deseo pasional. A pesar de que trató de convencerse a sí misma de que por _algo_ ella era la única que podía tener a Sasuke así, terminó dándose cuenta de que, probablemente, ella había terminado por ser uno de los caprichos obsesivos y sin sentido del chico.

Los besos tenían pasión, pero no le decían nada; las caricias eran placenteras, pero carentes de devoción y fascinación; se entregaban en cuerpo, pero no en alma.

Ambos tocaron el cielo y bajaron de él, completamente agotados. Él siguió unos minutos más besando sus pechos, dejándoles marcas. Salió de ella y se acostó en la cama, dispuesto a disfrutar de un bien merecido sueño. Se acomodó las sábanas hasta la cintura, y se recostó dándole la espalda a Sakura, sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Y es que siempre terminaban así.

Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no era de muchas palabras. Pero nunca, en el casi año y medio que llevaban juntos, le había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras estaban en la cama. Ni siquiera la primera vez, cuando ella soltó un quejido de dolor, se detuvo para preguntar si dolía; sencillamente continúo hasta que ella se acostumbró.

Cuando acababan, las primeras veces ella susurraba un _"te quiero", _lo cual sólo era respondido con un nada claro _"Hn."_. Y su amante siempre le daba la espalda. No había ni un pequeño beso, ni caricias, ni dormir abrazados o cerca; cuando él concluía, se recostaba y le daba la espalda, y ahí terminaba todo.

Observó la ancha espalda del joven. Tenía algunas gotas de sudor aún, y se movía despacio, a compás de su respiración. Tuvo la ligera tentación de acariciar su espalda, pero sabía que eso lo haría que él se moviera un poco más hacia adelante, alejándolo un poco más de ella. Sonrió con melancolía. En esos momentos en que se unían para ser uno solo, su _Sasuke-kun_ estaba más lejos de ella que nunca.

No podía entender cómo es que ella lo amaba, a pesar de que tantas cosas confirmaban que el amor era ciego. Quizá nunca había interpretado correctamente aquello, el amor podía ser ciego en cuanto a belleza física, pero también lo era cuando se trataba de almas.

O podía ser, tal vez, que era una masoquista pura. Toda su vida sabiéndose ignorada, y aún así, reservándose esperanzas en su corazón. Diciéndose que estaba bien, porque él, cómo nadie, merecía ese amor. Repitiéndose hasta el hastío, que aquellos que eran más difíciles de amar, eran quienes lo necesitaban más.

Pero, ¿qué había de ella? ¿No merecía que, por lo menos, el sentimiento fuera recíproco? Era una mujer y sabía no podía cambiar a absolutamente nadie. Amaba a ese bastardo tal y cómo era, para bien o mal; no pretendía cambiarlo, y sin embargo ella deseaba que todo fuese diferente. No quería una vida color de rosa, no anhelaba que su marido fuese un romántico empedernido, no señor, ella sólo esperaba poder saber que él moriría por ella, tal y como ella lo haría por él.

Se incorporó levemente para quedar sentada en la cama, con la espalda sobre la cabecera. Observó su cuerpo desnudo. Tenía pequeñas marcas en sus senos, y unas ligeramente más grandes en los hombros. A veces le intrigaba el por qué su esposo se empeñaba tanto en dejarle marcas por todas partes; por qué se aseguraba de dejar alguna huella de que lo habían hecho. Cerró los ojos con resignación, sabía que él nunca dejaría de ser un orgulloso, que, secretamente, se las ingeniaba para pregonar a todo el mundo sus logros.

Acarició el anillo que llevaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, y decidió que era hora de imitar a su acompañante, y dormir. Se recostó sobre su almohada, mientras sus manos llevaban hacia sus hombros las suaves sábanas blancas; quedándose nuevamente del lado donde podía apreciar con todo su sufrimiento, como él le daba la espalda.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Sasuke sobre tener relaciones con ella, qué sentiría, qué le provocaba el pensarlo. Se preguntó si durante todos esos meses, habría ido a acostarse con otras u otra. Se preguntó por qué la había elegido a ella, para el papel vacío de ser su esposa. Se preguntó por qué quería que fuese precisamente ella, quien tuviese un hijo suyo.

Si, un hijo. Ella sabía perfectamente que su esposo quería restablecer su clan, y la declaración por parte de él —o más bien, orden—, no la había tomado por sorpresa, ella sabía que pasaría.

Sakura había aceptado tener un hijo de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo había aceptado por su propia voluntad, sin ni una mínima intención de saber por lo menos, si podía contradecir lo que su marido le estaba pidiendo.

Pero no estaba aceptando por el capricho de él, de eso estaba totalmente segura. Aceptó porque ella quería un hijo.

Por supuesto que como toda mujer, ella había fantaseado con lo de ser madre. Y ciertamente ella no pudo resistir la tentación, sabiendo que estaba en la edad ideal para comenzar a procrear. No había podido resistirse a aquella oportunidad, pues sabía que si decidía dejar a Sasuke y buscar a alguien más, tardaría años, y además, para su desgracia, amaba al Uchiha y le sería difícil olvidarlo.

Tener un hijo, para ella, era un triunfo por donde lo viera, porque sabía que si permanecía casada, tal vez ella no recibiría atenciones, pero su esposo siempre vería que a su primogénito no le faltara nada, y ella sería feliz con eso; y por otra parte, si pedía el divorcio, con tan sólo mencionar el nombre del joven, le darían la custodia a ella, y su maestra la apoyaría con su salario del hospital. Era, sin duda alguna, un gana-gana para ella y no lo iba a desaprovechar. Después de todo, si no podía ser feliz como esposa, estaba segura de que lo sería como madre.

Esa era la razón que los había llevad a la cama aquella noche. Después de que Sasuke lo dijera, ella había abierto un poco su boca, dudosa; para finalmente decir _"sí quiero"_. Y él, después de dejar salir una mueca de satisfacción, la había llevado al estilo nupcial hasta casa, sin ganas de perder ni un solo segundo.

Dio la vuelta sobre su lugar, sin poder dormir, a pesar de que se sentía fatigada. Los próximos días el Uchiha estaría de vacaciones, y le esperaban muchas y largas sesiones de sexo. De repente se puso nerviosa, ¿qué sentiría cuando finalmente estuviera embarazada? ¿Y si ya lo estaba? Arrugó sus labios, divertida y sintiéndose tonta por su nueva paranoia. No se arrepentía de su decisión, pero ahora que podía pensar más detenidamente, miles de preguntas la invadían.

Dio media vuelta una vez más, sacudiendo su cabeza para ahuyentar todas las preguntas de su cabeza. Sin embargo, eso pareció hacerlo peor.

¿Cómo sería Sasuke durante su embarazo? ¿Se comportaría más atento? Bufó, estaba pensando en imposibles. Tímidamente, sacó una de sus manos de las sábanas, y tomó un mechón del cabello de él. Pensó en cómo sería todo su embarazo. Todo el mundo se alegraría, recibiría felicitaciones de sus padres y todos sus amigos, y tal vez hasta un comentario de Naruto lamentándose por apenas tener novia, mientras que Sasuke ya iba para padre. _Sasuke_. Se preguntó si él estaría contento, o sólo sería un "logro" más para él. No lo sabía, porque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía exactamente cómo era él, cuando estaba contento. Sabía distinguir de cuando estaba tranquilo a cuando estaba molesto o serio, e incluso algunas veces le había pillado esa mirada perdida que ponía, cuando pensaba en sus padres o Itachi. También había visto esa media sonrisa que dejaba salir por un segundo, cuando alguna de las tonterías de Naruto le hacía gracia —aunque eso sería algo que nunca admitiría—.

Así que, de alguna manera, se podría decir que nunca había visto al Uchiha estar feliz —o al menos, no de una manera abierta—. Estando con ella, usualmente sólo componía alguna que otra mueca. El día de su boda, le encontró relajado y algo serio, pero no sabía si eso podía interpretarse como una manera de ser dichoso.

Acarició otro mechón de cabello, con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño de su esposo. Sucediese lo que sucediese, esperaba que Sasuke, su futuro hijo y ella, pudiesen ser felices de alguna forma.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, sintiéndose aún algo cansado. Se levantó un poco, para quedar sentado en la cama. Se talló un poco los ojos, y al bajar su mano se encontró con la de Sakura, que había quedado justo sobre su almohada. La miró, aún estaba profundamente dormida. Apartó la mano lentamente y se incorporó, necesitaba una buena ducha.

Un agradable escalofrío le pasó por la espalda, cuando sintió las calientes gotas de agua sobre su rostro y posteriormente, sobre el resto de su cuerpo. La noche anterior había sido muy buena. La afirmativa por parte de Sakura, le había puesto de buen humor.

Últimamente ella había estado muy rara, no parloteaba todo el día como antes, no mostraba su enorme sonrisa, ni se la pasaba llamándolo _"Sasuke-kun"_; por lo que se temía que ella se negará a lo de tener un bebé, y entonces él tendría que actuar por las malas. Sin embargo, él no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que había reemplazado los anticonceptivos de Sakura, con simples tabletas, sin sabor ni efecto —lo que le había costado media hora de soportar a una fastidiosa enfermera, para que le hiciera el favor—. No tenía ningún impedimento para que ella pudiese quedar embarazada.

Salió del baño y se colocó la ropa interior, para poder secarse el cabello con la toalla. Se quedó observando a la chica, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando, sumergida en el mundo de los sueños. Recorrió su blanca piel con la mirada, sintiéndose complacido al notar las pequeñas marcas que había dejado en sus hombros y pechos. Detuvo la mirada en su vientre, pensando en el futuro.

Le gustaba hacerlo con ella, su cuerpo le era agradable y a decir verdad, ella era apasionada, lo que creaba una química muy satisfactoria en la cama. Pero, desde hacía unos meses, la joven médico se comportaba sumisa, estaba ahí y a la vez no. Eso le molestaba, pues no resultaba lo mismo, ella no era la misma y resultaba muy fastidioso. Le molestaban sus lagrimeos, insultos y esa maldita actitud sumisa.

Esperaba que pronto, cuando estuviese en cinta, eso la alegrara y volviera a tener algo de lo que hablar y sonreír todo el tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella. A pesar de que él siempre despertaba antes que Sakura, nunca la había observado mientras dormía. La imagen le recordaba al día que había abandonado Konoha, y la había dejado en una banca. Se preguntó por qué Sakura se aferraba tanto a él, si no lo conocía en lo absoluto; aunque seguramente si ella supiese de aquella pregunta, respondería con alguna sarta de cursilerías.

Se puso de pie, pero pronto sintió como ella le tomaba de la mano.

—Buenos días —Saludó con voz bajita y adormilada. Sasuke suspiró. Había despertado y había fingido seguir dormida, para sentir como la miraba. Sakura nunca dejaría de soñar con que él la quisiera.

—Buenos días —Dijo, sin voltearse a verla. Ella no habló más, pero su agarre seguía ahí. Él levantó su otra mano, y quito la de la joven, tratando de no parecer grosero. —Necesitas desayunar —le indicó. Sakura asintió, desilusionada ante el rechazo de él.

Se levantó de la cama y se fue a duchar. Cuando salió, su esposo ya tenía preparado el desayuno. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, era raro que Sasuke cocinara, aquello quería decir que después de lo de ayer, él sería más amable —después de todo, Sasuke había sido criado para ser un hombre educado—.

—Hoy no irás al trabajo. —Ordenó el chico, Sakura pronto se retracto de lo que acababa de pensar— Tenemos mucho que hacer —Y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

.

.

.

_Notas: La canción es Since I've been loving you, y es de Led Zeppelin, se las recomiendo mucho más en la versión en vivo._

_Eeeen fin. He aquí el segundo capítulo, creo que no me ha salido tan malo como pensé, espero que sea de su agrado. Ya sabemos un poco más de la vida del matrimonio Uchiha, y de cómo ve Sasuke las cosas. Les esperan muchas sorpresas, espero no ser demasiado predecible jajajá._

_Muchas gracias por la respuesta que hubo para el primer capítulo, en verdad no me lo esperaba, y me puse muy contenta. Gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows. Nos seguimos leyendo. _

_Pudin. _


	3. (Like) Pierrot the clown

**Capítulo 3: (Like) Pierrot the clown.**

"_When I dream, I dream of your lips,  
when I dream, I dream of your kiss,  
when I dream, I dream of your fists."_

.

.

Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se rompía lentamente, haciendo temblar sus piernas y formando un nudo en su garganta.

Sus ojos verdes, pronto se vieron llenos de llanto, triste e impotente. Apartó la vista de su marido, hasta topar con lo que había en el lavabo: una prueba de embarazo, mostrando negativo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de reprimir algunos sollozos, y volvió a abrirlos, con las lágrimas un poco menos abundantes; cogió la prueba y la lanzó a la cabeza del chico.

— ¡Jódete! —Le dijo, entre lagrimeos y furia. Se frotó los ojos y salió con determinación del baño, yéndose a encerrar a su habitación, no sin antes correr la puerta con un estruendo.

Fue a la enorme cama hasta acostarse en una esquina, abrazó la almohada, y hundió su rostro contra ella, odiando el sonido de sus leves gimoteos. Aborrecía terriblemente a Sasuke y cómo la hacía llorar de esa manera.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que el matrimonio Uchiha había decidido que querían procrear. Esos dos meses, habían tenido relaciones casi todos los días —exceptuando, claro, el periodo de Sakura y algunos días en que ambos habían estado realmente ocupados— habían insistido con varias pruebas de embarazo, y cada vez, todas salían negativas.

No había ni una mínima esperanza al parecer, todos y cada una habían dado negativo. Quiso creer que sólo necesitaba esperar algunas semanas, trató de convencerse a sí misma de que sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo, que la ilusión de una nueva vida, pronto sería una realidad.

Sin embargo, Sakura experimentaba el amargo sabor de la negativa. A pesar de que Sasuke reservaba sus comentarios al respecto, el ver como su mirada se apartaba disimuladamente cada vez que se mostraba el resultado en el dichoso aparatillo, le llenaba de ardor el estómago, y todo se transformaba en lágrimas, lágrimas que su esposo no soportaba y parecían echar a perder aún más la situación.

Pero aquél día parecía haber sido el colmo. Se había realizado unos estudios para saber si tenía alguna clase de problema o si era estéril, y todo había parecido salir en perfectas condiciones. Sakura reprimió una risita al creer que Sasuke era el problema, pero él también había efectuado las pruebas, y el joven no pudo evitar jactarse al enterarse de que el estado de todo su cuerpo era óptimo.

Después de eso, habían ido por más dichosos test de embarazo. Y nada.

Por primera vez en dos meses, el Uchiha había dejado saber lo que pensaba al respecto: _"Maldita sea". _Esa había sido la gota que había derramado el vaso.

Se removió un poco más dentro de su lugar, hasta dejar de esconder su cara. Entonces pudo notar que Sasuke estaba ahí parado, observándola con esa mirada estoica que lo caracterizaba.

—Deja de comportarte como una niña mimada —Ella ni siquiera había terminado de incorporarse cuando él se lo dijo, utilizando un tono autoritario, como si la se tratase de una simple chiquilla haciendo un berrinche. Sasuke tomó su muñeca, apretándola levemente.

— ¡Joder! —Maldijo— Suéltame —Pidió, aunque él ya lo había hecho desde el momento en que siseó la maldición.

Se miraron durante unos eternos, pero meramente efímeros, minutos. Sakura reunió toda su determinación para no bajar la mirada ni sentirse mal, y Sasuke la escudriñaba con sus fríos ojos negros.

—Sé lo que piensas. —Se atrevió a romper el tenso silencio— Deja de verme como un vientre, porque hay muchos —El Uchiha hizo una media sonrisa burlona— Pero ser madre, es algo que pocas chicas logran. Y yo lo seré, con o sin ti. —Finalizó, dando un ligero empujón con su dedo índice en el pecho del joven.

Él la observaba sin expresión alguna, como si la kunoichi jamás hubiese abierto la boca. Cerró los ojos un momento y pronunció un pequeño _"Hmp."_. Cuando abrió los ojos, parecía que deseaba reír por lo que había escuchado.

—Está bien, Sakura —Ella creyó notar diversión en su voz— pero primero, al menos queda en cinta. —La chica ensanchó los ojos.

_¡Plaf! _

Probablemente ningún ancestro en la familia Uchiha, ni siquiera los más temerarios, había recibido una bofetada tan llena de furia. El joven quedó a algunos metros de donde hacía un instante se hallaba de pie, y ahora se encontraba tirado en el frío piso de madera, con algunos pedazos de la pared —que había destrozado en el proceso—, gracias a la intensidad con que había sido golpeado. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a asomarse por su boca.

La chica, que aún mantenía su mano en la posición que en que asestado el golpe, bajó su brazo lentamente, con la mirada perdida, como si no creyese lo que acaba de hacer.

El silencio reinó la habitación que compartía la pareja. Sakura se mantuvo estática, con los ojos vagando en algún punto del piso; Sasuke sólo respiraba pesadamente mientras el hilillo de sangre se alargaba, como una fuente, sin intención de interrumpirlo.

La joven médico se halló de pronto en la posibilidad de que quizá era mejor no tener ningún bebé.

El matrimonio Uchiha-Haruno era una farsa, una mala jugada de la vida. Estaba conformado por dos personas que poco compartían, por un hombre que era insensible y desconsiderado; y por una mujer ingenua y sumamente esperanzada —lo cual había terminado en una profunda decepción—.

Era egoísta querer meter a ese dúo de caos y desconsuelo a un inocente niño, que de nada tendría la culpa.

Respiró profundo y se dio la vuelta, hasta dirigirse al armario, de donde comenzó a sacar algunas prendas.

— ¿Qué se supone haces? —Dijo Sasuke, neutro, sin moverse de donde estaba.

—No quiero dormir contigo —Susurró, mientras doblaba algunas camisas de su esposo, ensimismada— No quiero nada contigo —Trató de que fuese algo inaudible, sin embargo, él la escucho.

—Ya deja de ser tan molesta —Indicó, arrebatando de su mano una de sus camisas. Salió de la habitación y Sakura pudo oír cómo se corría la puerta de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

.

Sasuke tenía 23 años y había pasado por toda clase de sucesos, incluso ni sus más talentosos compañeros ANBU no habían pasado ni por la mitad de cosas que él había sufrido.

La vida de un ninja no es fácil, y mucho menos para alguien con un apellido de tanto peso como lo era Uchiha.

Sin embargo, si él tuviese que enlistar las cosas que más le habían jodido en su existencia, realmente pondría _"tratar de tener un hijo"_ en uno de los puestos principales.

La grandeza de su clan no podía ser descontinuada. Él lo sabía, e incluso reprimió su apatía por la compañía femenina, para poder cumplir esa meta.

Naturalmente, la elegida había sido Sakura. A pesar de que era bien sabido que poseía su propio club de admiradoras, ninguna pudo si quiera captar por unos minutos su interés. Inclusive Kakashi, en un acto "paternal", había introducido a Naruto y él al mundo del sexo, llevándolos con unas atractivas y no muy decentes chicas; pero aunque Sasuke lo había disfrutado, sabía que ninguna de esas mujeres sería una tradicional y honrada esposa.

Así que simplemente un día, lo decidió. Lo meditó largamente durante semanas, observando a su compañera de equipo, prestando atención a todos sus comentarios, o lo que Naruto le contaba acerca de ella. Y finalmente, llegó a la conclusión de que ella era la mejor candidata: médico destacada, kunoichi, de buenas costumbres, la conocía lo suficiente y tenía un lazo con ella.

Sinceramente, él no tenía idea de cómo debe ser el matrimonio, o en su defecto, una relación. Él no era de esos sujetos que llegarían con toneladas de presentes, ni que hacía idioteces de índole sentimental; él no iba con eso. Él sólo deseaba una esposa fiel y obediente, como recordaba a su madre.

¿Amaba a Sakura? Eso no era algo de mucha importancia. ¿Ella era feliz? Él no era un idiota desobligado, llevaba el pan a casa. No veía necesidad de algo más, la vida era estable y con eso era suficiente.

Sin embargo, ¿hasta qué punto eso era verdad? Esa era una pequeña pregunta que revoloteaba por sus pensamientos cada vez que su esposa comenzaba a llorar. Pero era una pregunta que consideraba estúpida y por tanto no merecía ni por lo menos la posibilidad de ser considerada.

Él sabía que Sakura no era tan tonta, como para no darse cuenta de que cualquier romanticismo que hubiese especulado sobre su relación, era sólo eso, una especulación, una ilusión sin futuro.

Él no quería lazos, y no tenía precisamente un gran gusto por las personas. Era un shinobi, y los shinobi no pueden jugar a la vida de cuento. Lo había aprendido de mala manera. Y su esposa debía hacerse a la idea.

Aquel par de meses las cosas habían estado tensas, lo había notado; superaba incluso a los meses anteriores. La Haruno tenía un talento particular para sacarlo de quicio. Las cosas siempre se salían de control.

Distraídamente pasó sus dedos por su barbilla, notando que la sangre se había secado. Por suerte había podido calmarse lo suficiente para no enloquecer y destruir todo lo que encontrara a su camino.

Él sabía perfectamente que el decir comentarios ácidos acerca de los resultados de las pruebas, no haría que Sakura se embarazara, ni que quisiera seguir intentándolo. Aguardaba paciente, apartando la vista para evitar que ella sintiese presión, o alguna clase de recriminación.

Pero aquel día en particular, la chica de ojos color verde, se había comportado como una molestia. Había estallado en impotencia, irritándolo hasta decir un _"maldita sea"_ que Sakura había interpretado como comentario hacia su persistente estado.

De pronto una pregunta asaltó sus pensamientos: _"¿Y si Sakura no podía tener hijos?"_

.

Desde que se había casado, Sakura había desarrollado la costumbre de pensar mientras trataba de dormirse. Una combinación que evidentemente, no funcionaba muy bien; sobre todo ese día que se había planteado una pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza.

¿Realmente valía la pena traer un niño al mundo, por el capricho de dos personas? Dos personas que ni siquiera se llevaban bien.

Las cosas en su matrimonio parecían ir en picada. Sasuke y ella apenas se hablaban, mientras no fuera para hablar sobre cualquier cosa relacionada con un posible embarazo, y coincidían sólo para tener sexo, a cualquier hora, en cualquier rincón de la casa.

Ella apenas y se enteraba de a dónde iba su esposo en sus misiones, ya que Tsunade se lo informaba —porque después de todo, ser la alumna de la hokage tenía sus ventajas—. Y él, por su parte, apenas si se daba cuenta de cuando ella volvía del hospital.

Si tomaba su vida actual y le agregaba un bebé, lo único que veía factible, era un niño con una vida solitaria. Y ella no quería eso para su hijo o hija.

Imaginó como sería un bebé suyo. Seguramente tendría la piel blanca, y probablemente sacaría el color de ojos y cabello de Sasuke, pues los suyos eran muy raros. Sintió una calidez invadir su pecho al pensar en cuanto querría a su bebé, como lo cuidaría, como le enseñaría a ser un buen ninja y una gran persona.

Se permitió a sí misma fantasear unos minutos con la vida perfecta, que de niña había soñado: los momentos románticos, las largas caminatas de la mano, la familia feliz. Pero se reprendió internamente por seguir pensando como si tuviese diez años.

Aunque Sakura quería tomar aquella noche alguna decisión sobre su vida y la de su futuro bebé, lentamente fue cayendo en el letargo del mundo de los sueños.

Y para su pésima suerte, aquel día su mente había decidido maquinar en su contra, y había tenido un sueño con Sasuke.

Había soñado que el Uchiha entraba a la habitación y había comenzado a besarla. Era de lo más extraño porque a diferencia de como solía suceder, aquel beso había sido lento, rítmico; tomando su tiempo para ser profundizado. Pudo sentir como la tocaba, primero en el vientre, luego en los pechos, y después sus muslos. Posteriormente la había penetrado, y después de eso, el sueño se difuminaba lentamente.

La mañana siguiente, Sakura se hallo a sí misma en un revoltijo de sabanas, sin embargo el camisón se su pijama se hallaba intacto, y su ropa interior estaba donde debía estar. Se sonrojó al notar esto último, ya que sus bragas estaban mojadas. Sus sueños la habían traicionado y había tenido un sueño erótico con su esposo, seguramente producto de ese fantaseo sobre su vida soñada.

Decidió no recordar esas cosas, pues realmente no quería que Sasuke la tocara en algún tiempo. Uno largo, si era posible.

Aquel día, se arregló y salió de la casa tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. No deseaba hablar con su marido, ni tener que verle la expresión de molestia que seguramente tendría por haberlo echado de su habitación la noche anterior; no se sentía con fuerzas para discutir.

Llegó al hospital unos minutos antes de su hora de entrada, como acostumbraba. Se adentró en su oficina y se disponía a tomar un poco de té, cuando escuchó como abrían la puerta

— ¡Sakura! —Tsunade se hallaba en el marco de la puerta, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido— ¿Por qué no me habías comentado que el Uchiha y tú estaban planeando comenzar una familia? ¡Pudiste acudir conmigo directamente! —Ahora estaba frente a ella, abrazándola con alegría.

—Tsunade-shishou, yo… —Por segunda vez en el día, se encontraba con las mejillas sonrosadas, sin tener idea de qué decirle a la mujer.

— ¡Déjate de tonterías, Sakura! —Se separó de ella, para después darle una maternal palmada en el hombro— Esas chicas del área de Obstetricia son unas principiantes, yo misma me encargaré de revisarte —La joven sólo atino a asentir, nerviosa.

Tsunade la llevó al consultorio, donde ordeno que las dejasen solas. Siguió con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y le realizó la sencilla prueba de la orina a su alumna.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? —Repitió la pregunta, con más calma esta vez.

—Yo… Sasuke y yo llevamos cerca de dos meses intentándolo. Y nada —Confesó, con semblante triste.

— ¿Él tiene buena salud? —Preguntó la rubia, dando por hecho que la chica estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Sí, ayer lo reafirmamos.

— ¿Y nada? —Lucía escéptica.

—No, ayer compré una prueba y dio negativo. —Sin embargo, Sakura estaba resignándose a la posibilidad de no lograrlo nunca.

—Sabes que esas cosas no son tan confiables. —Reprendió— ¿Cuándo debía llegarte tu periodo?

Sakura meditó un momento, concentrándose. No era muy buena para recordar la fecha de su periodo.

—Me parece… Me parece que debió haber llegado ayer —Reflexionó. Su maestra cerró los ojos con satisfacción.

— ¡Seguro la prueba dará negativo! —Bromeó, sabiendo que perdería esa apuesta— ¡Si ganó, me deberás una botella de sake! —Su pupila entorno los ojos, tratando de no reírse. —Te enviaré los resultados con Shizune más tarde. Vuelve a trabajar. —Sakura se levantó y le dedicó una sonrisa a su shishou.

Volvió a su oficina y el día transcurrió con normalidad, entre revisiones de rutina, papeleos y demás nimiedades.

.

Ese día Sasuke no había despertado de buen humor. Había tenido que dormir en la habitación que usaba de crío, y además Sakura se había escabullido silenciosamente a su trabajo. Ella siempre huía después de las discusiones.

Aunque en realidad quizá ese día no tenían nada que discutir. Él salía de misión esa noche, para llegar a la aldea de la arena temprano por la mañana. Sabía que Sakura no llegaría hasta que él se fuera, y de cualquier forma, no se dejaría tocar por él.

Aunque él lo había hecho sin que se diera cuenta. A pesar de que había sido echado de la habitación, conocía bien los hábitos de sueño de Sakura. Sabía que era muy difícil de despertar. Y si, se la había cogido mientras ella creía estar soñando.

Podría parecer algo enfermo, sin embargo Sasuke no lo consideraba así, porque él había entrado simplemente para dormir en la misma cama que su esposa, pero había podido escuchar como lo llamaba entre sueños. Se había dejado vencer ante la curiosidad y se había acercado a ella, hasta que se había topado con sus labios. La había besado, e inclusive podría haber jurado que en algunos momentos le correspondía los besos. Lo había hecho tan cuidadosamente para no despertarla, que esa paciencia pudo haber sido confundida con delicadeza.

Él quería tener un hijo, y lo cumpliría aunque eso le costara hacer algo con tanta bajeza.

Esa tarde, después de preparar las cosas para su misión, Sasuke se dispuso a llevar a cabo un ritual que sólo hacía cuando se hallaba en completa soledad: visitar a su difunta familia.

Como es costumbre en muchas casas, él tenía un altar especial para sus difuntos. Ocupaba una habitación entera, pues tenía a sus padres y su hermano. Se arrodilló frente a ellos, e hizo una leve reverencia. Observó las fotografías, recordando algunas memorias banales y que sin embargo eran invaluables para él.

Fue interrumpido por los pasos de alguien.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —Era Sakura, que lo llamaba por todas partes. Salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiese verlo, y la encontró asomándose en la habitación en que había dormido hace unas horas.

—Hn. —Pronunció, para que ella advirtiera su presencia. La kunoichi dio un ligero respingo y volteo su cabeza para mirarlo.

—Tengo algo que mostrarte —Dijo tímidamente. Él alzó una ceja, interrogante, y ella le extendió un sobre— Me lo ha dado Tsunade-shishou esta misma tarde. —Le quitó el sobre de las manos y sacó el papel que se hallaba dentro, pues ya se encontraba abierto. Desdobló el papel, y después de un montón de términos de doctor, leyó:

"_Hormona HCG: Positiva_

_Embarazo confirmado"_

Ensanchó los ojos.

.

.

.

_Notas: Hola gente :D hace mucho que no nos leíamos, yo sé. Pero he tenido un mes de locos, y hasta ahora pude tener la inspiración y el tiempo para escribir esto; ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena. _

_La canción se titulo "Pierrot the clown" y es de Placebo, agregue el "(like)" porque sonaba un poco raro para el título del capítulo. Pero en mi opinión, le queda de maravilla. _

_¿Creen que he tenido OoC? Díganme por favor, me encantaría que me dijeran sus comentarios respecto a eso, el capítulo o la historia en general. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows, me hacen la más feliz con su motivación. Prometo que nos seguiremos leyendo más seguido._

_Pd: La verdad que no sé si he puesto bien las cosas de la prueba y así. Si encuentran un error, también díganmelo._

_Pudin. _


	4. Rome

**Capítulo 4: Rome**

"_The future's drowned away  
I've never loved you  
and if I loved you  
I wouldn't say I'm sorry, oh no"._

.

.

La paz del agua se vio interrumpida por una pequeña roca que dio saltos en ella, formando ondas de distintos tamaños en el líquido cristalino. Algunos peces aletearon asustados, evitando ser presos del pequeño y rápido proyectil. Un joven rubio sonrió, ajeno a estos ligeros movimientos en el lago, sintiéndose victorioso por haber hecho saltar su piedra cinco veces.

— ¡Gané, teme, gané! —Festejó, alzando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Su acompañante cerró los ojos de forma apacible, sonriendo de medio lado. Naruto siempre trataría de superarlo cuando él se encontraba un paso delante de él, pero ciertamente era algo innecesario.

—Tsk, esto es algo tonto. —Replicó Sasuke para ignorar su derrota, aunque no era de suma importancia para él arrojar unas rocas al lago. Su amigo frunció el ceño, captando inmediatamente el mensaje. El Uchiha esperaba algunos insultos o una pequeña discusión, pero no recibió nada de eso.

El rubio colocó las manos detrás de su nuca, un gesto relajado que no combinaba con la expresión seria que había tomado su rostro. Silenciosamente se sentó en césped, cruzando sus piernas y bajando sus manos hacia sus rodillas. Una vez que sus palmas tocaron completamente sus rodillas, separó su mirada del agua y esta se posó en Sasuke.

Estaban en aquel viejo lugar, en el Valle del fin, donde hacia tantos años habían luchado cada uno de parte de sus ideales. Sin embargo, los recuerdos de decisiones pasadas no eran lo que ocupaban sus pensamientos ahora, sino más bien era la expectación por lo que traería el futuro, por decisiones presentes.

—Sasuke. —No insultos, no sobrenombres, sólo su nombre en un firme y decidido llamado.

El joven de cabello y ojos negros le dirigió una mirada interrogativa al otro. Permaneció de pie, cruzado de brazos y silenciosamente exigiendo una respuesta. Naruto se volvió hacía el río, el sonido del fluir constante del agua siendo lo único que interrumpía la calma. Parecía tratar de encontrar las palabras y el mensaje indicado para lo que quería decir.

—Sé que no me harás caso, pero quiero decirte algo. Sakura-chan siempre te ha querido, y siempre lo ha hecho todo por tratar de hacer que la ames como ella te ama a ti.

Pausó unos segundos, dudoso, y prosiguió:

—Sé que no eres del estilo expresivo, pero quiero que la cuides lo mejor que puedas.

Sasuke se mantenía impávido, observando algún punto entre las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama. Eso estaba de más dicho.

— ¿Crees que sería tan estúpido? —Respondió con altanería, un pequeño sonido gutural salió de su garganta, para agregar indignación al comentario.

El rubio compuso una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. Ambos habían crecido bastante, pero a veces sentía que seguían siendo los mismos críos ingenuos, que creían saber todo lo que necesitaban.

—Me harás el padrino, ¿verdad? —Sonaba más a afirmación que a pregunta.

—Hn. Si no me queda más opción. —Sonrió de medio lado, burlón. Naruto suavizó más su expresión.

El Uzumaki se incorporó lentamente, comenzando a sacudir con sus manos su pantalón anaranjado, apartando las manchas de polvo. Se estiró mientras su boca soltaba un sonoro bostezo, indicando que ahora estaba más relajado.

—En fin teme —Se acercó hasta él, y dio algunas palmadas en la espalda, en señal de ánimo—, ¡felicidades por el bebé! Pero aunque Hinata-chan y yo aún no nos casemos, nuestros hijos definitivamente serán mejores que los tuyos. —Rió ante su propio comentario— Y espero que no saque la fuerza de Sakura-chan —palideció ante tal pensamiento, imaginando un pequeño Sasuke con la fuerza de un monstruo, torturándolo junto a su padre.

El Uchiha compuso una pequeña mueca divertida, con su toque típico de arrogancia. Comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el bosque, el cielo comenzaba a pintarse de colores rojizos y Sakura y Hinata debían estar esperándolos. El rubio le siguió, caminando a su lado.

—Quién diría que detrás de esa cara de amargado que te cargas, había un pervertido, teme —Bromeó el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna en su cara.

—No me llames teme, dobe. —Respondió molesto— ¿Estás celoso de que yo esté casado y esperando un hijo, y un usoratonkachi como tú, apenas tenga novia?

— ¡Idiota, nadie podría estar celoso de un teme amargado como tú! —Se defendió Naruto, histéricamente señalando a su amigo con el dedo, y notablemente avergonzado por las palabras de Sasuke.

—Apresúrate o la chica Hyuga comenzará a desear dejarte —Chasqueó la lengua, comenzando a saltar entre arboles.

— ¡Hey, Hinata-chan nunca me haría eso! —Reclamó, siguiéndole el paso a su acompañante.

.

Sakura sonrió de forma dulce frente a una humeante taza de té, notando los detalles dorados en el borde de la pieza de porcelana fina. Era gracioso pensar que una vajilla como esa estaba en el apartamento de Naruto ahora.

—Es algo maravilloso, Sakura-san —Susurró Hinata, tímida como una pequeña niña en una fiesta llena de adultos. Bajo la vista hasta su respectiva taza y concentró ahí su vista, insegura ante la mirada de la médico.

—Gracias Hinata, pero por favor, llámame Sakura-chan. —Dijo suavemente, avergonzada por intimidarla.

—E-está bien, Sakura-chan. —Levantó la vista, un poco más confiada, pero con las mejillas aún sonrosadas.

—Gracias. Y dime, ¿cómo van las cosas entre tú y Naruto? —Se llevó la taza a los labios, tomando un pequeño sorbo— espero que no estés sufriendo demasiado por su desorden, ¡ya le he dicho que debe de ser más cuidadoso!

—En realidad, y-yo… —La expresión de Hinata se dulcificó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre alguna esquina de la habitación, como recordando algo demasiado feliz, y el rosado de sus mejillas parecía poco a poco convertirse en un carmín.

—Veo que todo va muy bien, ¿cierto? —Rió un poco, enternecida por el evidente enamoramiento que crecía dentro de la chica de ojos perla.

—Sí. —Afirmó, la sonrisa pequeña y tímida hablando por sí sola. —Na-Naruto-kun es muy bueno conmigo… —Musitó.

Sakura hizo un guiño feliz, felicitándola.

Aquel día Sasuke y ella habían tenido el día libre. Había estado temerosa de que al haber tardado tanto tiempo en quedar en cinta, sufriera alguna clase de percance durante los primeros meses, a pesar de que su maestra le había asegurado que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones para su embarazo; por lo que no le había comentado nada a nadie aún —salvo a sus padres, pues su madre muy astutamente había notado lo ligeramente redonda que se había tornado su pancita—. Llevaba ya tres meses de embarazo, y había decidido decirles a sus amigos la noticia.

La primera había sido Ino, quien ya se lo olía puesto que su mejor amiga actuaba de una forma extraña, siendo demasiado cuidadosa para su normalidad. Había pegado algunos grititos y habían tenido una larga conversación —un almuerzo que se prolongó hasta cerca de las siete— contando detalles y felicitando de cuando en cuando a la futura madre, además de algunas quejas _de "no sé porque a mí nadie me pide matrimonio aún"_ aunque Sakura sabía que Ino no podía siquiera decidir con cuál de sus pretendientes salir las noches de viernes.

Después se habían encontrado con Kakashi, quien les había revuelto los cabellos como si de repente hubiese visto frente a sus ojos al par de niños que no lograban quitarle los cascabeles, y asentía mientras decía _"Muchas felicidades, mis niños". _Sasuke había compuesto un mohín muy gracioso.

Finalmente, habían elegido aquel día para decirle a Naruto. Pasaron a su departamento —el cual ahora compartía con Hinata, con el permiso del señor Hyuga, por supuesto— esa misma tarde, y mientras compartían un tazón de ramen en el Ichiraku para la ocasión, Sakura le dijo un _"Naruto, ¡serás tío!",_ y el viejo del ramen no parecía particularmente contento con la gran cantidad de comida que el joven Uzumaki había escupido en su cara. Después la gente no había podido evitar voltear cuando, al reaccionar de un shock de más de dos minutos, el rubio había gritado _"¡Sakura-chan, ¿pero qué te ha hecho este bastardo?!" _y la abrazó fuertemente mientras le decía que la quería, para finalmente acabar en el piso gracias a un puñetazo de Sasuke acompañado de un _"Idiota"_.

Posteriormente Naruto había decidido salir a dar una vuelta por ahí con su mejor amigo, y Hinata la había invitado tímidamente a tomar té para conversar un poco. No había podido rechazar la oferta. Lo cierto era, que ella realmente no quería pasar la tarde sin compañía, o tener que estar con su marido a solas.

— ¿Y ya han pensado en matrimonio? —El rostro blanquecino de Hinata se tornó rojo tomate. La Haruno rió. —No tienen que apresurarse, pero a decir verdad llevan una relación seria, me sorprende de Naruto. —Elevó su dedo índice a un barbilla, pensativa. Su amigo llevaba apenas un año con su novia, pero a pesar de la lentitud que lo caracterizaba en esas cosas, el noviazgo parecía ir por muy buen camino.

—Sakura-chan, t-tú y Uchiha-san, se casaron pronto, ¿verdad? —Preguntó.

—Si… —Un suspiro salió enseguida de su afirmativa. Se sintió melancólica al recordar lo mal que iba su matrimonio, cosa que Hinata pareció notar con una ligera mirada curiosa. — No es algo malo, pero es mejor que se tomen su tiempo —Su mano moviéndose de lado a lado frente a ella, tratando de despistar su estado.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando escucharon cómo se abría la puerta, mostrando a un alegre Naruto, y detrás de él, a Sasuke.

— ¡Hinata-chan, volví! —Corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba sentada la susodicha, y le abrazo efusivamente. Le plantó un casto beso en los labios y comenzó a hablarle sobre a donde habían ido él y Sasuke.

Sakura miraba la escena, absorta. En ese momento, debía admitir que envidiaba un poco la relación que mantenían sus dos amigos. Sintió como una mano le tocaba el hombre por detrás, y al voltear su cabeza se topó con su esposo.

—Nos vamos. —Sentenció, dirigiéndose al Uzumaki.

—Vamos teme, quédense a cenar, ¡podemos ir por más ramen, dattebayo! —Invitó entusiasta.

—No quiero ver cómo le escupes a la gente —Replicó.

— ¡Eso sólo fue por la impresión! —Se defendió, la Hyuga se rió por lo bajo.

—Sakura debe estar cansada, nos vamos. —Ella ensanchó los ojos, no sabía si él había dicho eso de verdad o sólo para zafarse de la invitación.

Se despidieron rápidamente, Sasuke con un movimiento de cabeza y Sakura con un fuerte abrazo para la joven pareja. Para cuando abandonaron el apartamento, ya era de noche y un azul intenso se esparcía por el cielo, adornado por la luna y las estrellas.

Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin tomarse de las manos o algo parecido. La futura madre avanzaba con la mirada perdida, pensando en esa tarde. Recordó los celos que le habían provocado la relación de Naruto y Hinata. No se sentía celosa de que ahora el rubio tuviera novia, no, ella se sentía celosa de la forma en que a sin gran esfuerzo se podía percibir esa aura de amor que se formaba cada vez que se acercaban.

Envidiaba la forma en que se saludaban como si hubiesen pasado meses sin verse, cómo se dirigían miradas cómplices, los comentarios que hacían el uno del otro, enfatizando lo felices que estaban; le causaban celos ver cómo el apartamento tenía delicadas tazas de té en una simple y burda alacena de madera, cómo la ropa perfectamente doblada de la fémina contrastaba con la arrugada y tirada del chico, cómo la mesa tenía especialmente dos sillas para los amantes. Anhelaba la forma en que encajaban extraña y perfectamente.

Se mordió inconscientemente el labio, y su mirada se posó en Sasuke mientras el abría la puerta de su casa. Se adentraron, y ella se dirigió directamente a su habitación.

— ¿Cenarás? —Le preguntó el joven Uchiha, deteniéndose en la cocina.

—Estoy cansada —Había algo de ironía en su voz. Las conversaciones entre ellos no eran muy amenas.

Pudo oír cómo él siguió su camino hacia el refrigerador. No le dedicó ni una mirada de reojo, y entró a la habitación. Se dio una corta ducha, se cepilló los dientes, y después de ponerse su camisón, se sentó frente al tocador a desenredar su cabellera rosada. En el reflejo del espejo pudo ver cuando Sasuke ingresó en el cuarto, y cómo él se deshacía de su ropa en el borde de la cama, reemplazándola únicamente por un pantaloncillo ligero. Se permitió observar la escena, deleitándose aunque nunca lo admitiera.

Desde que había recibido los resultados de la prueba, no habían tenido nada de sexo. Sakura había comenzado a sentir un gran cansancio, y ella le había pedido a su marido que no la tocara de _esa forma_ mientras estuviese en cinta; es decir, había esas noches en que él jugueteaba un rato con su boca y la tocaba un poco, pero no podía hacer demasiado. Además ella reaccionaría mal a eso, y ya había demasiada tensión entre ambos.

Sasuke se acostó en la gran cama, boca arriba y con los brazos a cada lado. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, lucía pensativo. La joven médico lo imitó y se recostó entre las sabanas, en la misma posición.

El meñique de la chica y el pulgar de él se rozaban. Pero ninguno hizo nada, no intentaron una caricia o un agarre, ni tampoco trataron de alejarse. Estaban con los ojos bien abiertos, sus miradas puestas en el techo de madera, que en ese instante parecía tener algo hipnótico.

Ella pensó en la pregunta que le había hecho Hinata esa misma tarde _"Tú y Uchiha-san se casaron pronto, ¿verdad?"_ Y apostaba a que los ojos color perla habían podido encontrar el arrepentimiento en sus ojos verdes. Quería regresar el tiempo y darse una enorme bofetada a sí misma para reaccionar, porque ahora por su propia culpa, era infeliz y traería un niño al mundo a cargar con el peso de los padres. Y se sentía terriblemente culpable por eso, cada vez que lo recordaba quería ponerse a llorar hasta que todas las lagrimas que había guardado en su interior todo ese año de casada, se acabaran.

Durante el par de meses pasados, Sasuke había sido mucho más considerado. No del tipo de consideración en el que se preocupaba demasiado por ella y le daba todo tipo de mimos, era de la clase de consideración en que él simplemente era más amable, no decía nada inapropiado y hacía caso de los cuidados que debía de tener, pero eso era todo. Casi no hablaban, sino sólo para lo necesario, preguntas como si necesitaba esto o lo otro, si se sentía bien o cuando había cita con el ginecólogo. Y eso era todo.

Llevaban ya un buen rato así, lo sabía porque a veces miraba fugazmente a su esposo o al reloj, y sabía que él también la miraba a veces, porque sentía siempre su mirada afilada sobre ella; esa mirada que le causaba escalofríos.

Sasuke, por su parte, pensaba en la conversación que había tenido con Naruto. Sabía que el portador del Kyubi no era la persona más lista del mundo, pero se preguntaba hasta dónde sería eso cierto, pues el rubio podía ser perspicaz cuando nadie sospechaba. Quizá lo que le había pedido era simple "amor de hermanos" como ese dobe decía, pero eso de _"Sakura-chan siempre te ha querido, y siempre lo ha hecho todo por tratar de hacer que la ames como ella te ama a ti"_ sonaba mal. Sonaba a que él no parecía tragarse lo de que eran un matrimonio común.

Tal vez era algo que no debía de preocuparle, después de todo, era la verdad, él ciertamente no estaba enamorado de Sakura, y no eran un matrimonio común porque casi ni se hablaban, y lo único que los unía era un papel, una casa, una cama, y un bebé. Pero en realidad si debía importarle, porque conociendo a su amigo, a pesar de que lo quería, trataría de sacar a Sakura de esa vida de alguna forma. Él no debía permitir eso, tenía que estar ahí para la crianza de su hijo.

No tenía idea de cómo seguirían las cosas en los siguientes meses, y mucho menos cuando por fin sucediera el tan ansiado nacimiento. Las cosas iban muy mal, pero de alguna forma no podían cambiar. Él no iba a fingir que amaba a Sakura, y ella había dejado en claro que no iba a soportar más que todo fuese una farsa. De hecho tenía que reconocer que le sorprendía que ella siguiese actuando frente a los demás tan bien, diciendo que las cosas eran una maravilla, cuando él siempre veía cómo ella lucía totalmente triste y desinteresada de todo por las mañanas.

También tenía que admitir que no sabía cómo sentirse cuando la veía actuar de esa manera. Se sentía un poco extraño, probablemente incómodo, pero no prestaba demasiada atención a esos pensamientos. Pero siendo honesto, tenía que cambiar la situación, porque ninguno de los dos la soportaría por mucho.

.

La mañana siguiente, Sasuke se quedó en la cama cuando despertó, mirando a Sakura mientras dormía. La noche anterior se había quedado cerca de dos horas con la mirada en el techo, lleno de pensamientos. Y había tomado una decisión.

Los rayos del sol se colaban por la cortina desde hacía rato, y calentaban uno de los pies de su esposa, que se encontraba fuera del enredo de sabanas en el que ella estaba atrapada. Era la primera vez que notaba que ella amanecía cada mañana de esa forma, lo cual explicaba porque recurrentemente él tenía una pequeña parte de las mantas, o incluso despertaba sin ellas. Se preguntó cuántas cosas nunca había notado acerca de la Haruno.

Observó las dos fotografías que había en la pared de enfrente. Una era de su antigua familia, y la otra del día de su boda con Sakura. Enfocó su mirada en la leve sonrisa en el rostro de su madre, y luego en la severa expresión que siempre mantenía su padre. Recordó algunos sucesos de su infancia, centrándose principalmente en cuando sus padres estaban solos. O creían estarlo. Recordaba que solían tomarse de las manos en los paseos por la Villa, o que su madre siempre le daba un beso en la mejilla cuando se iba al trabajo. Sin embargo, no pudo remembrar alguna cosa, palabra o muestra de afecto por parte de su padre. Se preguntó si el matrimonio de sus padres habría sido un simple acuerdo ninja o un verdadero acuerdo entre ellos.

Pensó en su madre. Pensó que ciertamente no le habría gustado verla de esa manera. No le habría gustado saber que esas sonrisas eran falsas —aunque lo fueron un tiempo, por el problema de su clan e Itachi; pero no porque se sintiera atrapada en una vida en la que no era feliz—.

Sakura dio un pequeño respingo y fue entonces cuando despertó, con algunos mechones rosas desordenados en su cara. Frotó sus ojos y dio un pequeño bostezo, cuando pudo enfocar bien su mirada, reparó en que Sasuke estaba muy concentrado mirando las fotografías de la pared, pero no dijo nada. Él pudo sentir su mirada, así que reaccionó y giró su rostro hacia ella. Se acercó lentamente y atrapó sus labios en los de él, tratando de no ser demasiado brusco, no quería asustar a la joven. Comenzó paciente, rozando sus labios, atrapándolos y mordiendo un poco su labio inferior. Ella correspondía apenas, como adormecida aún. Pero él sabía que no era así.

Se separó de ella, y entonces lo decidió.

—Sakura —sus penetrantes ojos negros miraron directamente a los orbes jades de ella— has pensado en el divorcio, ¿verdad?

Ella sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho. La culpa y el dolor de esas palabras tomándola por sorpresa.

.

.

.

_Notas: Bueno, qué puedo decir. Sé que prometí que actualizaría más seguido y de nuevo tardé un montón, pido mis más sinceras disculpas por eso. La vida se me complica, probablemente esté un buen tiempo con estos periodos largos entre capítulo y capítulo, les pido de corazón su comprensión; les aseguro que esta historia si será terminada y espero que cada entrega les guste aún más que la anterior. _

_Sobre el capítulo, espero que realmente haya sido de su agrado, este es más animado que los anteriores. Hemos visto que Sakura parece resignarse sin muchos ánimos, y ahora Sasuke aprecia cómo son y se están poniendo las cosas en realidad. ¿Qué pasará? Sigan leyendo (risa malvada). Les esperan sorpresas, prometo que todo estará bien._

_Por cierto, ¿alguien ya vio el 627? ¡SASUKE TEME AL FIN RECTIFICÓ! Me he vuelto a enamorar de él, quizá es por eso que decidí ser más suave con él en este capítulo jajajá. Pero hablando enserio, sabemos que Sasuke es un cubo de hielo y a veces hasta se nos olvida que tiene expresiones faciales, pero ciertamente él también tiene sentimientos (muy en el fondo) y vamos, que por más que lo evite el también se da cuenta de las cosas y las sufre en silencio. Así que espero no haya demasiado OoC. _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, favs, follows y a quien ahora esté leyendo esto. :D ¡Eres mi motivación! Si tienes cualquier cosa que decirme, como tu opinión, si te gustó o no, si hay algún error o crítica constructiva, será bien recibida en un comentario. _

_La canción es "Rome" de Phoenix. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Pudin._


	5. I'm not yours

**Capítulo 5: I'm not yours.**

"_And I can think of a thousand reasons why_

_I don't believe in you, _

_I don't believe in you and I."_

.

.

Tic, toc. Tic, toc. Tic, toc.

El sonido del reloj resonaba en la cabeza de Sakura una y otra vez. Le resultaba eterno cada segundo, insufrible.

Había tenido una larga jornada en el hospital, y aunque eso era algo que la aliviaba; esta vez se sentía agotada, además, ahora su shishou quería hacerle el ultrasonido.

Tsunade tenía esa sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro, y paseaba suavemente el aparato por la pequeña barriga en que se estaba tornando el vientre de Sakura.

—Se ve bien —comentó después de unos minutos—. Será tan fuerte como tú, Sakura.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama —Murmuró, contenta con los elogios de su maestra.

— ¿Puedes ver eso? Es la cabeza —Prosiguió, ensanchando aún más la sonrisa—. Pronto podrá escucharte.

—Sólo escuchará indicaciones médicas y gritos de Naruto —Bromeó.

—Naruto no sabe callar un solo segundo —Cerró los ojos con molestia— pero vamos, ¿ese mocoso Uchiha no dice nada lindo?

Sintió su corazón parar un momento —su maestra era difícil de engañar—. Pero trató de suavizar la expresión en su rostro.

—Él es… muy callado, ya sabe. —Replicó, forzando su voz a no dudar en ningún momento.

—No dejes que ese Uchiha te intimide —Dijo, con tono severo—. Eres muy fuerte Sakura, tú puedes contra él —Posó cada mano a un lado de su cintura, con aire autosuficiente—. Después de todo, eres mi alumna.

—Lo sé, shishou. —Mientras asentía, divertida.

Unos minutos más tarde, se despidió de Tsunade y finalmente emprendió el camino a casa. Eran más de las siete, pero aún había la luz suficiente para ver todo con perfecta claridad.

Sakura caminaba sin prisa, observando las novedades en las vitrinas de las tiendas y saludando a los aldeanos que se encontraba, quienes no paraban de felicitarla por su condición de futura madre.

Pensaba en la pequeña conversación que había mantenido con su maestra. Aunque ella no había objetado nada cuando comenzó a salir con Sasuke, sabía que desconfiaba de él. La forma en que fruncía el seño cuando lo veía en su oficina, o la forma en que remarcaba que era un _mocoso engreído_, hablaba por sí misma.

Pero ciertamente, su maestra siempre le recordaba que no se dejara doblegar ante él; que si llegaba a meter la pata, lo dejaría peor que a Jiraiya aquella vez que quiso verla desnuda. Suspiró. Se sentía culpable por tener que mentir, por no poder actuar como una digna alumna, pero se había dejado cegar por sus vanas esperanzas. Y no podía borrar esas cosas, pero podía cargar con el peso de ellas. Podía evitar esas penas a los demás, porque ya no había nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Frentona! —Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Ino, quien estaba en el mostrador de la florería.

— ¡Cerda! —Saludó. Se acercó hasta la chica y se abrazaron efusivamente.

— ¿Cómo está el pequeño? No puedo esperar a verlo nacer, será una monada —Elogió, mirando soñadoramente al sobresaliente vientre de su amiga.

—Tsunade-sama me dijo que pronto podrá escuchar, así que espero que no te canses de llamarlo "monada" —Rió. Ino la invitó a sentarse junto a ella, quejándose con su amiga sobre que aún le quedaban un par de horas más en la florería.

Jugueteando con las bellas flores que la Yamanaka tenía en la mesa para reunir en un precioso ramo, Sakura le habló acerca de cómo iba su embarazo; de cómo parecía que sus pacientes iban a verla para felicitarla en lugar de ser examinados; de que había visto unos encantadores vestidos para bebé en el aparador de una tienda, pero que no deseaba saber el sexo hasta que naciese.

— ¿Y Sasuke está de acuerdo? —Preguntó, recortando algunas hojas de pino—. Quiero decir, con lo mantener lo del sexo en incógnita.

—Oh —Compuso su mejor sonrisa—, él cree que está bien mientras me asegure de que esté sano. Ya sabes, no se preocupa demasiado por esa clase de cosas.

—Vaya —Ino puso los ojos en blanco—, después de todo resultó que siempre será un cubito de hielo. ¿Han pensado ya en nombres? —Su sonrisa volvió, lo que alivió a la Haruno.

—Estoy pensando en algo como Hanna, si es niña, y si es niño, bueno, me gustaría ponerle el nombre del padre o el hermano de Sasuke-kun. —Se sintió ruborizar un poco. Las cosas estaban realmente mal con su esposo, pero creía que tenía el derecho de poner una parte de él en su hijo.

Si bien ella estaba decidida a no perdonar ninguna de las cosas que él había hecho, tenía que esforzarse por forjar una relación civilizada con el que, después de todo, era el padre de la pequeña criatura.

—Frentona, ¡eres una cursi de lo peor! —La rubia paró un momento sus actividades para dirigirle una pícara sonrisa— Estoy segura de que ni Sasuke-kun se puede resistir a eso.

Ella asintió. _"Si a él le importara"_ pensó.

—Debo admitir que estaba muy sorprendida cuando se comprometieron —prosiguió—, bueno, ¡eras la envidia de todas las chicas de Konoha! Y no es para menos. No te lo tomes a mal, Sakura, pero a veces me pregunto cómo es que pasó, Sasuke-kun y tú, parece un sueño —acomodó sus manos a cada lado de las mejillas, en pose romántica.

La chica de pelo rosa sentía que en cualquier momento su sonrisa se convertiría en un tic nervioso. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda." _Era lo único que podía pensar; ¿realmente la gente veía eso en ella y Sasuke? Definitivamente el mundo estaba ciego.

—… ¡Y ahora formarán una familia! Parece un cuento frente, siento que muero de celos —agregó, con el seño ligeramente fruncido y los labios arrugados en un intento de parecer indignada— Pero voy a confesarte algo —Pausó. Su expresión cambio, haciéndola lucir un aire de sensibilidad dirigido especialmente a su amiga—, estoy feliz por ti. Lo mereces.

Para Sakura ese fue su punto máximo, ¡Ino no tenía ni la más mínima idea! Si supiese la verdad, se tragaría completamente sus palabras.

Un nudo en su garganta no le permitió responder, y en su lugar, pequeñas lágrimas salieron una a una de sus orbes verdes. Avergonzada, enjuagó nerviosamente sus ojos con sus pequeñas muñecas, pero eso sólo la incitó a dejar salir más y más gotas saladas.

Yamanaka la observó sin comprender, recapitulando en su mente si había dicho algo malo.

—Yo… Ino, yo… —Trató de excusarse. Pero sollozaba más y más, y no lograba terminar la oración. La rubia entonces compuso una sonrisa, no la juguetona que la caracterizaba, sino una más bien nostálgica y más honesta. Se levantó de la silla y atrapó a Sakura en un fuerte abrazo por los hombros.

La futura madre regularizó su respiración, consiguiendo calmarse un poco, aunque gimoteaba aún. Le devolvió el abrazó a Ino y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, sus lagrimas eran silenciosas y más pausadas, pero su respiración agitada la delataba.

—Cerda… lo siento, yo…

—Sakura, lo digo en verdad. Estoy muy feliz. Me pone feliz que esta sea la única pelea que en que me hayas vencido. —Susurró, el decoro de cada palabra era palpable. El corazón de Sakura se encogió. La otra chica se separó del abrazo, y recuperando su aire orgulloso, se limpió los restos de lágrimas.

—Pero por favor, deja de pegarme tu sensibilidad de embarazada. Mira que todo el mundo pensará que he roto con Sai o algo.

Sakura rió, con las huellas de agua salada en sus mejillas. Las mentiras se estaban desmoronando poco a poco.

.

Se sentó en el escalón de la entrada de la casa, y comenzó a quitarse las sandalias con lentitud. Estaba algo cansado, a pesar de que la misión había sido un poco de nada, algo rutinario.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos, y suspiró. Se incorporó, para empezar a rondar por los silenciosos pasillos de la casa, comprobando lo que ya había supuesto: Sakura no se encontraba aún en casa, y probablemente, no llegaría hasta pasadas las ocho —esa mujer trabajaba demasiado para estar en cinta, pero una parte de él creía que sólo retrasaba su llegada más y más para no toparse con él—.

Así que, sintiendo ese aire pesado llegarle a los pulmones —el mismo aire que respiraba desde los siete años—, Sasuke decidió ir a sentarse al gran altar budista que le tenía a su difunta familia.

Este altar ocupaba una alcoba entera, la que alguna vez había permanecido al talentoso _Itachi Uchiha_. El gran mueble de madera oscura, se extendía por lo ancho de la pared, mostrando una infinidad de detalles que él había exigido especialmente. Aunque era un solo mueble, tenía tres fotografías enmarcadas: a la derecha su padre, vistiendo con orgullo sus mejores galas en sus ilustres tiempos como Jounin; a la izquierda su madre, siempre tan juvenil y mostrando una dulce sonrisa, vestida en un elegante kimono; y al centro Itachi, con sus ojeras y esa expresión que parecía decir nada y lo decía todo, con su traje de ANBU —el recuerdo más emblemático para Sasuke—. También, al fondo, un poco apartado pero sin caer en el olvido, estaba colgada una larga fotografía donde todo el clan se encontraba reunido.

Ciertamente era un tanto extraño para él tener que ir a esa habitación, a pesar de que en realidad le agradaba pasar gran parte de su tiempo ahí. Siempre iba cuando estaba solo o cuando su esposa se encontraba lo suficientemente ocupada para no prestarle atención. Sakura conocía el lugar, incluso cambiaba con regularidad las flores y la comida, y algunas veces dejaba tallos de incienso; pero nunca la dejaba verlo dentro de ella. Era un ritual sumamente privado.

Repetía el mismo patrón una y otra vez. Llegaba, corría la puerta, encendía un incienso, se sentaba sobre las rodillas y hacía una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza. Era entonces cuando llegaban los recuerdos a su mente, uno a uno, cómo la lluvia que inicia en algunas gotas y termina en una tormenta.

Desde que Sasuke había decidido que la venganza no era realmente no opción lógica y viable, había pasado día tras día intentando que todos esos recuerdos lo dejasen en paz, que permanecieran en su cabeza, pero no lo atormentaran hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir como si un montón de agujas se clavaran constantemente en su pecho.

Tenía éxito algunos días, claro, a veces podía estar ahí y rememorar alguna sonrisa, un comentario que aún estuviese profundamente grabado en su memoria. Esos días eran sus victorias, sus pequeñas y secretas esperanzas hacia un futuro en que, si bien no olvidase lo que pasó, pudiese perdonar a su familia, a su hermano, a la aldea, y sobre todo, a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, la derrota era lo obtenido la gran mayoría de los días. Se plantaba ahí, frente a tres relucientes fotografías, como si esas tres personas aún estuviesen ahí frente a él, con sus cálidas miradas —pero para Sasuke, eran los ojos que lo juzgaban, que le reclamaban—, con sus expresiones afables. Al fondo, un centenar de ojos también lo torturaban —un clan entero que le rogaba por un pasado mejor—.

Era su propia batalla, la más ardua en su vida, eterna aún cuando a veces no permanecía más de veinte minutos en la habitación. No se trataba solamente de permanecer sentado ahí, sin sentir que las fotografías le llenaban la garganta de ardor y los puños de ira; sino de ser capaz de aceptar que todo ese pasado podía enterrarse, de dejarse atrás.

Se sentía avergonzado. Aún se sentía un crío cuando su mirada perdida trataba de no dejar salir las lágrimas.

Pero era tan difícil.

Recordar una y otra vez los mejores años de su vida no haría que volviesen, pero seguían ahí, atosigándolo, arrastrándolo hacia ellos todos los días; siendo su más grande tesoro y a la vez su más grande pesar.

Después de todo, ¿realmente podrían culparlo?

Las pesadillas aún le recordaban la sangre, los cuerpos sin vida, que parecían nunca haber desaparecido. Era su pequeña jaula, la que lo había cegado, y que aún le mantenía encerrado, alejándolo de la vida que alguna vez había conocido.

La varilla de incienso se apagó, dejando en su lugar una pequeña montaña de cenizas. Entonces arrugó los ojos, respiró profundo y logró deshacerse de cualquier rastro de lágrimas —no podía creer que a pesar de su edad, aún deseaba llorar ante esos recuerdos—.

Se incorporó, acercándose hacia las fotografías, y tomó la de su padre. Hasta aquel día, Sasuke no se había planteado realmente la idea de que él ahora sería uno, que tenía que ser la cabeza del clan.

Resultaba ser una idea extraña e inquietante. ¿Qué le deparaba el futuro? ¿Qué clase de padre sería?

Sabía que las cosas no serían ideales, pero tenía que hacer que funcionaran. Que la miseria abandonase a los Uchiha, y que los sacrificios de su clan no fuesen en vano.

Las terribles cosas tenían que valer la pena. Los engaños, las mentiras, las peleas, los malos actos… todo ello debía servir para que todo fuese bueno. No deseaba una clase de felicidad acaramelada donde él fuera un padre ideal, su hijo fuese uno de esos chicos fantásticos y su esposa la típica madre que hornea pasteles. No. Él sólo quería un heredero para el clan.

Un varón. No tenía nada contra las mujeres, pero el asunto era que si Sakura quería que él la dejase en paz por el resto de su vida, debía haber un hombrecito al cual él pudiese encargarle el futuro. Uno que llevase en su sangre la grandiosidad de un clan casi extinto, pero que acabase con los errores y el círculo vicioso del odio.

Suspiró.

—Tadaima —Escuchó que alguien decía, bajito. Se frotó por última vez los ojos, acomodó con cuidado la fotografía de su padre en su lugar, y abandonó la habitación.

Permaneció en el pasillo, escondido entre las sombras, mientras oía el pequeño murmullo que hacían los pies de Sakura mientras se movía por, lo que él creía, era la cocina.

Estaba cohibido, quizá más por el íntimo momento que acababa de pasar que por la presencia de su esposa, aunque no sabía cómo actuar después de varios días sin verse —había pasado toda la semana fuera, en una misión tan inútil que hasta un genin la hubiese podido hacer—. Frunció el seño ante sus propios pensamientos, ese no era el momento para pensar en cosas tan idiotas.

Se dirigió a la cocina, concentrándose en el crujido de la madera ante sus pies. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, observándola, mientras ella le daba la espalda y servía algo de verduras en un plato.

—Okaerinasai —Saludó, colocando su brazo en la parte más alta del marco, sobre su cabeza. La vio dar un respingo.

—Sasuke-kun… no sabía que ya habías vuelto —Dio media vuelta, sus miradas se encontraron—. ¿Quieres cenar? Ino me obsequió un montón de arroz.

—Ajá —Aceptó. Bajó su brazo con pereza y fue a ayudarla con los platos. Los colocó en la mesa, frente a frente, sacó los palillos y sirvió un par de tazas de té.

Miraron el solitario jardín que se extendía delante de ellos en la ventana, con distintas tonalidades de verdes que apenas comenzaban a brotar.

— ¿Más, Sasuke-kun? —Ofreció Sakura, quitando la tapa del pequeño tazón donde estaba el arroz.

Negó, sus pupilas sin despegarse del pequeño paisaje que la ventana ofrecía ante ellos.

El invierno estaba por llegar a su fin, y ahora el verde del césped retomaba su lugar, y las flores se asomaban tímidamente entre las esquinas vacías del lugar. La noche se había adueñado completamente del cielo, pero la luna resplandecía de una forma casi mágica.

Sakura llevó sus palillos hacía sus labios una vez más. El arroz que había cocinado Ino para ella era realmente bueno, no sabía si era el hecho de que el embarazo le causaba mucha hambre o realmente la cerda sabía cocinar bastante bien. Pensó en que le pediría la receta al día siguiente, seguro al bebé le estaba gustando tanto como a ella.

Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Sasuke, que estaba concentrado en la lejanía del firmamento, su serenidad era palpable.

Sonrió para sí misma. Las cosas habían cambiado en el último mes.

"_¿Has pensado en el divorcio?"_

No había podido ocultar la sorpresa y la culpabilidad que le causaba hablar de eso. Claramente la respuesta era "sí", pero al no saber qué esperar, decidió que lo mejor era no dar una respuesta directa.

El Uchiha actuaba como si le hubiese preguntado cómo era el clima esa mañana. Y la había besado. Clara prueba de que la estaba analizando, que sabía en dónde estaba parado.

Sabía que había muchos errores mutuos. Que las cosas ya no tenían remedio alguno, que lo único que quedaba eran las disculpas. Para ella estaba bien. Podía separarse, y ser feliz porque ahora tendría a su hijo o hija, y no estaría sola.

"_Quizá"_

¿Era incorrecto tener un hijo con alguien que no ames? Si. Pero es irreparable. El error más grandioso y afortunado. Era el giro de ciento ochenta grados que primeramente lamentas, y sin embargo con el tiempo lo agradeces más y más.

—Hoy Tsunade-sama me hizo el ultrasonido.

—Debiste decirme —Reprochó—… ¿Y cómo está?

Su rostro se torno en una mezcla de curiosidad vergonzosa —le costaba acostumbrarse a eso de demostrar la preocupación por el bebé—.

—Va muy bien. Me dijo que pronto podrá escucharnos, ¿no es grandioso? —Comentó, alegre.

—Sólo espero que no lo dejen sordo antes de nacer.

—Qué cruel eres, Sasuke-kun. Espero que el bebé no haya escuchado eso.

Sasuke compuso una sonrisa torcida. Oh, bendita paz que había deshecho la tensión, porque si no ahora estaría en el suelo, con una enorme marca roja en la mejilla.

— ¿Y qué tal la misión?

—Aburrida. Cosas tontas, como siempre.

Eran conversaciones pequeñas, nada relevante. Pero hacían más ligera la vida. No era en plan "la conversación del señor y la señora Uchiha", simplemente eran los comentarios entre dos compañeros.

"_Es lo indicado"_

Nadie sabía lo del divorcio. Y —probablemente peor—, nadie parecía sospecharlo. A pesar de los pequeños deslices, de las desconfianzas; el acto del matrimonio parecía una de esas ilusiones que se funden con la realidad, al punto de no poder diferenciarlas a simple vista.

Habían acordado que estarían juntos hasta que Sakura diera a luz, y hasta que recuperara las fuerzas para poder volver a hacer todo como de costumbre. Los dos cuidarían del pequeño, turnándose. Por supuesto, Sakura tendría la custodia, pero Sasuke podría estar cerca del niño tanto como quisiese, mientras que mantuviese una relación de respeto con la joven madre.

"_¿Huh?"_

En esa noche parecían llevarse bien, entre pequeños comentarios y sonrisas que salían espontáneamente de vez en cuando. Pero hablaban sin decirse realmente decirse nada. Se irían a acostar, sin siquiera mirarse, y al día siguiente sólo se dedicarían los buenos días, y entonces cada uno, por separado, se fundiría en su propio mundo, totalmente apartado del el otro.

"_Puede tener a los dos. Por separado. Y es mejor."_

Y no hacía daño. No dolía. No se sentía como el fin de algo, porque ni siquiera había un comienzo en ese "algo". Ninguno de los dos parecía triste, o acongojado; más bien sentían que por primera vez desde que estaban juntos, eran honestos. Se estaban quitando un peso de encima.

.

.

.

_Notas: ¡HE VUELTO! *Todos le arrojan sus antorchas*. Esta sección debería llamarse "notas de disculpa", porque bueno, soy la persona más malévola del mundo y los dejo esperando cada vez más por un capítulo bien corto. Les ruego que me disculpen. La escuela es la culpable de todo (tenía que hacer muchas cosas para aprobar química), pero la buena noticia es, ¡en dos semanas acaba el semestre! Y escribiré tanto como quiera, al fin, por lo que espero que los intervalos entre cada capítulo no rebasen las dos semanas. Espero que me disculpen y pueda compensarlos con cada capítulo, de verdad._

_Para comenzar, la selección musical de este capítulo es "I'm not yours", de los fantásticos Julia and Angus Stone. Creo que aunque no me centré tanto esta vez en lo deprimente que resulta la relación, capta bien la melancolía que causa que ninguno de los dos pueda conectarse —más específicamente, Sasuke—. Y ahora tenemos que se han dado por vencidos y cada quien tiene lo que quiere, Sasuke un heredero y Sakura su libertad, pero tranquilos, que aún queda mucho fanfic. _

_Debo confesar que me cuesta muchísimo describir todos sentimientos de Sasuke, creo que es un personaje muy complejo y con muchas contradicciones —como muchos habrán podido ver en el manga 631, ¿qué se estará fumando el Uchiha? —, pero esas complejidades lo hacen alguien con mucha profundidad, y es algo que quiero también demostrar, no sólo con él, también con Sakura, porque ya no son el chiquillo egoísta y la niña llorona —aunque aún queden rastros de eso—. A lo que quiero llegar es, me encantaría, que por favor, si cualquier momento les parece Ooc, me lo digan. Un autor debe crecer y mejorar._

_GRACIAS, GRACIAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. No saben lo feliz que me hace saber lo que piensan sobre esto, y aún más saber que les ha gustado. Quiero que sepan que no suelo contestar los reviews porque me parezca poca cosa o algo así —de hecho, suelo releerlos una y otra vez— sino porque me considero una persona más bien torpe en las conversaciones y me parece mejor agradecerles a todos ustedes aquí. _

_Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo. Por favor, díganme su opinión en un review. _

_Gracias por leer._

_Pudin. _


End file.
